


Move Onward, My Friends

by SofaKills



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bittersweet, Gen, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: Decades after their dreams have been fulfilled, the first of them leaves for the other side.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of the infamous Strawhat Pirates, one might expect the first to leave for the great beyond would be their captain. 

 

Reckless, impulsive, always going above and beyond his limits to protect his friends - and their dreams - Monkey D. Luffy was, by all accounts, fearless. Death hovered over him, but he never welcomed its presence. Instead, he rejected it wholeheartedly, pushing forward as a shining star, a comet blazing on its ever-continuing journey. 

 

Or, perhaps it would be their famous swordsman, the one who stole the title of Strongest out of Dracule Mihawk’s grasp. Roronoa Zoro had defied Death openly in the past, and one would think that couldn’t be done again. But still, he held fast, steadily walking alongside his captain. 

 

Their navigator, known by the name of the Weather Witch, refused to face Death. She worked tirelessly towards her goal of mapping out the known world, never hesitating for even a moment. The weather of the Grand Line never stood a chance against her skills, and it sure wasn’t stopping her from her craft. Nami followed her captain, eyes set on the distant horizon. 

 

If there was one Strawhat Pirate that was known for his fear of Death, that would be their sniper. Usopp, always aware of the risks they faced together, pushed past that fear. He had grown, and could at least fight alongside them. He wouldn’t run, even if his blood froze in his veins. He would stay, always just one step behind his captain, his best friend. 

 

Another who often threw himself head-first in Death’s path was Sanji, the cook that so fittingly favored the heat of fire as his tool in battle, as well as in the kitchen. His sights were set on an unwitnessed, unknown sea. One of dreams, of all the bountiful blessings that the world’s waters could bring. But, until he would reach it, he would stand alongside his friends, waiting to see what was next.

 

Chopper, as a doctor, was Death’s most hated nemesis, its greatest saboteur. There was no limit to his work, or his dream. Once, he vowed to never let his friends die under his care. And, despite everything that happened, all that they faced, that vow held strong. No matter what, he was there, tools and medicines at the ready to care for them. He loved them too much to do anything else. 

 

Nico Robin held her head high in their company, the looming threat of Death becoming a distant, insignificant thing. In comparison to her friends, all shining brightly like the innumerable stars, the darkness Death brought was a shrinking presence. With the truth of the world at her fingertips, she continued onward, always by their side. 

 

Always one to defy expectation, Franky was not one to mesh with the idea of dying. Death had come nipping at his heels, but he had forced it back through sheer force of will. Ingenuity and a wish to keep living had turned him into a meld of man and machine, and even now, he continued to improve himself. Should Death come for him again, he would drive it off once more. With his armored self, he protected them, and cared for their home, the ship that housed all their dreams. 

 

Out of them all, Brook was perhaps the most familiar with Death’s embrace. Once, he had succumbed to its sweet whispers, only to be torn from it and thrust back into a living hell. But, he had persevered, and found sunlight once more. He had carried the dreams of his dead crew, their hopes, and a promise to an island whale for fifty odd years. But now, that promise had been fulfilled, and the old skeleton was all too happy to continue journeying alongside the captain he’d pledged his second life to. 

 

Jinbe was, in a few ways, the Strawhat Pirates’ final line of defense. He had brought back their captain from the brink, and thus saved the group from completely falling apart. As their helmsman, he had opened new possibilities for their navigator, and put his experience to good use in teaching her about the ways that certain currents behaved. He was a steadfast, loyal fishman, always ready to listen to their woes in a way that Luffy could not. But, once he had listened, he would urge them to seek out their captain. Luffy may not give proper advice, but his smile was infectious, his stubborn brand of optimism the best panacea for sleepless nights and bad dreams. Jinbe had put even his life on the line to protect it, and Death was not something he feared. If anything, he was prepared to do all he could to ensure that it would only take him, and not them. 

 

However, even with all of their strengths, their skills, their passion, there was one thing that they could not safeguard themselves against: Time. 

 

They had grown old, slowly but surely. Ten years, twenty, thirty years passed. 

 

Perhaps it was no wonder that one of them had to go, eventually. It was an inevitability that they had all willfully ignored, until it was too late.   
  
  


\---

Brook had been spacing out more than usual, as of late. The skeletal musician didn’t seem very bothered by that, instead calling those times a ‘break for his thoughts’ before he got back to work. He’d taken to composing to fill the time, crafting songs for all of their shared stories, all to play a part in the legends that were sure to come as their legacy. 

He only had one song left, now. A final piece, before he would be finished. 

To help make this final song a masterpiece, he read through all of their log books, even journals that he had previously left untouched out of fear that he would breach some boundary that he couldn’t see. 

And, once he’d read it all, he threw himself into composing the song that would carry their stories to the next generation. 

For weeks, he lived and breathed his music, obsessively seeking the perfect melody. The rest of the crew were privy to many attempts, cut short by discordant tones that only he could pick up on. But, he kept going, starting over as many times as he needed to in order to bring out the very best he could play. 

And, eventually, he had it. 

The final song, his hope, his farewell, his everything, was complete. 

Signing it with his name, in a signature that had become as natural to him as breathing had once been, Brook allowed himself to let out a deep, exhausted sigh. 

Now, only one step remained. 

\--- 

“Hey, where did Brook go?” Luffy asked, looking over to the others from his favorite seat - Even at the ripe age of 43, he would always sit there - for answers.

 

“He mentioned something about going to record a song, before he left.” Robin replied, adjusting the reading glasses that were perched on her nose. 

“Okay!” Luffy replied, happy as a clam. If Brook was off doing what he loved, then it was fine. 

\--- 

When Brook returned, it was with an armful of Tone Dials, all labeled and marked with their title and date of creation. While it was impossible to see, the Strawhats all realized that he was smiling as he gave them one each, leaving the last one for himself. 

And, once he returned, he sat down near the mast with a cup of tea in hand, and turned his eyeless gaze to Luffy. 

“Please, play yours first. I made them to be played in a specific order, and I want you all to hear it.” 

“Sure!” Luffy replied, and started the Tone Dial. 

The first song was an upbeat, rousing song. It was the start of their adventure, coalesced into a symphony that suited their captain perfectly. Despite never living through those first meetings, the joys and sorrows that came with them, and the slow build of the dynamics that still proved strong after decades of travel, Brook had been able to put their first fumbling steps into a wonderful song. 

The second left off where the first ended, shifting in tone to something more suited for the battles that their group of five in East Blue first faced. There was a brief dip in the intensity of the instruments, reflecting the sense of peace that settled over them after Luffy’s victory  against Arlong. The song continued, gradually reflecting the beginnings of their journey into the Grand Line. 

The third took over the silent story, the score shifting and transforming as it saw fit to tell their story. 

Each of the Tone Dials held a song that so carefully, so thoroughly told their story, without words. 

Their songs held their fateful meeting with Vivi, leading them to face down a Shichibukai and his men in a battle to save an entire kingdom. The wondrous, terrifying journey to Skypiea, and the resolution of a centuries-long conflict, new bonds forged in the wake of a golden, beautiful bell. The pains and sacrifice that Water 7 brought, the battles that they fought to save Robin, and Merry’s final voyage. Their venture into the Florian Triangle, their first meeting with Brook himself, and the terrifying, twisting journey through Thriller Bark and its denizens. 

Their arrival at the final stop before Fishman Island, Sabaody Archipelago. Their rescue of a newfound friend, with the disastrous consequence that led to their separation. 

The Dials told of the battle of Marineford, and all the struggles before then in the hellish Impel Down. They told of a single voice’s descent into despair, only for another to bring back what that voice held dear. 

They told of seven voices, vowing to meet again in two years’ time.

They told the story of all of the Strawhat Pirates, ten voices, ten instruments, all harmonizing to form the Soul King’s greatest work. 

It was Brook’s magnum opus. 

By the time the last note faded out, they had all been moved to tears. 

 

The first to speak up was Robin, who wiped away her tears quietly. 

“Brook, that was beautiful. Thank you, for making this for us.” 

“Oh, it was no trouble at all! I’ve been wanting to make something like it for a very long time.” Brook said, seeming to smile fondly as he watched them all. 

“Then, why did you finally take the time to do so? It must have taken you weeks to write these songs.” Robin said, carefully placing down the shell he had given her. 

“Because, I wanted them to be a gift.” Brook replied, smiling softly.  “After all, these songs are my final work. I won’t compose anything else, as I poured my soul into these Tone Dials.” 

“Why? I thought you loved making music, Brook!” Usopp said, putting away the dial he’d been given into his bag. 

“Oh trust me, I do. Music has always been my lifeblood, though I don’t have any!” Brook replied, chuckling a little to himself. “But, to tell the truth… I don’t think I have much time left to spend with you all.” 

The instant those words left him, the previously happy atmosphere was completely shattered, and Luffy quickly came flying to knock him down. 

“ _ Don’t say that! _ ” There was something desperate in Luffy’s voice, rising above mere worry and sadness.

“Captain… No, Luffy.” Brook said, sighing softly before raising his skeletal arms to wrap them around the trembling form of his captain. “I will have to leave you soon, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I would apologize, but… There is no forgiveness in death, nor is there an apology.” He moved to sit up, still holding Luffy close. Even after so many years, he could see the boy that had returned the light to him. 

“... Is there really nothing we can do?” Chopper asked, tears in his eyes. 

“It’s not something medicine can solve, I’m afraid. My devil fruit granted me a second life, and now that life is coming to an end.” Brook answered, tears budding in empty sockets as he spoke. “I don’t want this either, but… I’m almost happy that I’ll be the first of us to go. It’s selfish of me to say this, but… I don’t think I would have been able to bear watching my family die before me.” 

“Brook…” Nami murmured, tears in her eyes. 

“So, I think this is the best outcome. I’ve, I’ve already been able to say my goodbyes to you all. That’s what these dials are, and I want you to cherish them.”

“... Then, that’s what we will do.” Robin said, gently placing a hand on Luffy’s back. 

“We’ll be sure to protect your final work, Brook.” Jinbe said, wiping away his own tears as he spoke. 

“Thank you, everyone.” Brook replied, seeming to smile softly. 

After the inevitable had been brought to light, it took some time before the atmosphere on the ship returned to something resembling normal. All the dials were tucked away and kept safe, and Brook returned to playing his many, many renditions of Binks’ Brew. 

But, as the days passed, the rest of the crew were slowly realizing how Brook’s condition was getting worse. 

His motor skills weren’t what they used to be, even if he still played music like no other. At times, he would drop whatever he was holding without warning, his hands hanging limply. As if he couldn’t control them. 

More than a few tea cups were lost through that, but Brook cleaned up the shards afterwards, offering apologies to Sanji for letting them shatter so easily. 

He didn’t wake up early anymore, even if he didn’t necessarily need to sleep. His slumber was dreamless, and seemed to linger long after he’d woken up. 

Still, Brook was content with that. He had died alone once, surrounded by the bodies of his fallen friends. So, in comparison, this slow descent was a peaceful end. He was loved, and would be loved, even in death. 

“... I think, I’ll sit in the sun for a while.” he said, getting up from his seat by the dining table. It was a silent agreement between him and Sanji that he would have his tea by a table, lest more cups be shattered. 

“Lunch will be ready soon, don’t take too long.” Sanji replied, giving him a cursory glance as he left. 

Brook hummed softly to himself as he walked down to the deck, sprawling out in the grass. The skies were clear, save for an occasional fluffy cloud. The sun was shining, and he found himself at peace there, simply watching the clouds go by. 

He could hear the sounds of tinkering, playful discussions from Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp. He could hear Robin and Zoro talking about the history of various blades, complete with the sound of turning pages and petals in the breeze. He could hear Nami’s heels on the wooden deck, as she sought out Jinbe for a bit of assistance. Which the fishman was happy to give, as Brook could easily hear their voices shift in tone when their expertise was given a chance to shine. 

Reaching into his jacket, Brook carefully took out a letter, placing his hand over it as to not let the wind take it away. While he had already said his goodbyes in that final song, he wanted to leave them with another promise. 

Knowing that it would be found, Brook let out a quiet sigh of contentment. 

Now, everything was in place. 

That last, wavering link that bound his soul to his body was slowly breaking, crumbling into nothingness. 

He turned his gaze to the sky, and smiled. 

“ _ Truly… This was a good life, my second life. _ ” 


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter, and a new promise.

Only a few minutes passed before the others realized what had happened.

 

The first to do so was Robin, followed by Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. Jinbe brought both Luffy and Chopper with him, Zoro trailing after them to join the others.

 

Thus, they gathered around the skeleton, letting the weight of sorrow settle over their shoulders while Robin carefully pulled the envelope out from underneath Brook’s hand. The bones were easily disturbed without anything to tether them together, but she managed. Carefully rearranging them to lay as they had before she had touched the letter, she opened it to start reading.

 

_If any of you are reading this, then you are well aware of my passing. But, please don’t feel guilty for not noticing! Or, in the event that you did notice, don’t worry about what could have been said or done in my final moments!_

 

_I have lived a good, long, long life. Two lives, in fact! That’s more than most will ever see, and while it was filled with hardship and painful memories, I loved it._

 

 _I loved you all with all I have, which isn’t much considering that I’m, as we know, Just_ _Bones_ _!_

 

_I couldn’t have asked for a better family, especially after everything I’ve been through. You were so kind to me, even going so far as to tease me over my eccentricities at times._

 

_I know that my passing will be painful for you, but, I have one wish to make from the other side._

 

_I want you all to live long lives as well, and I’ll be waiting to welcome you home when you all lay down to rest._

 

_But before then, don’t die, okay!? I won’t accept any of you running towards your deaths recklessly, you all have so much left to see in the world! I want you all to live well until the end, even without me._

 

_Tell Luffy that I’ll kick his ass first if he dies early, okay? This long letter might not get through to him, after all._

 

_Thank you, for everything. Truthfully speaking, I can’t express my full gratitude. You saved me from the dark fog of the Florian Triangle, and granted me a new home, a new family. I’ve tried my best to give what I have to offer, and, now that I’m facing the final journey, I’m happy._

 

_Just as I have been, ever since I became part of this crew._

 

_I wish you well in your continued journey, and please, take care of yourselves. Stay safe, and I’ll wait to hear your stories when you come to see me again._

 

_Always Hoping for the Best, Brook_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up a while ago, and I thought it'd make a good companion chapter to the first. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
